Beru Lars
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Lars' Moisture farm; Tatooine | known relatives = Owen Lars (husband, deceased); Luke Skywalker (nephew) | status = | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = 0 BBY | first appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) | played by = Shelagh Fraser Bonnie Maree Piesse }} Beru Lars was a minor character featured in the Star Wars film franchise. She first appeared in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope where she was played by actress Shelagh Fraser. A younger version of the character, identified by her maiden name Beru Whitesun was introduced in the 2002 prequel film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones where she was played by Bonnie Maree Piesse. Piesse's version of the character also made a cameo appearance at the end of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Biography era.]] Beru Whitesun was a native of the planet Tatooine. Around the year 20 BBY, she met a young man named Owen Lars who worked on his father's moisture farm on the Great Chott Salt Flat on the planet Tatooine. The two fell in love and Beru spent a great deal of time at the Lars' home. During this time, she met Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his lover Padmé Naberrie Amidala when they came to Tatooine in search of his mother, Shmi. Shmi Skywalker also happened to be Owen's stepmother. Sometime after they Anakin and Padmé left Tatooine, Owen and Beru were married. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Two years later, Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side of the Force and became the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Padmé, now his wife, died in labor giving birth to Anakin's twin children Luke and Leia. To protect the children from Vader and the newly crowned galatcic Emperor, Palpatine, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi brought the infant Luke to Tatooine to be raised by Owen and Beru. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Beru and Owen raised Luke as if he were their own child, but they kept his birth name Skywalker, and Luke grew up understanding that they were his aunt and uncle. To shield Luke from the truth about his family's heritage, the Beru and Owen told Luke that his father was a navigator on a spice freighter and not a fallen Jedi. When Luke was eighteen, he wanted to leave Tatooine to go and join the Imperial academy. Owen needed him to stay on the farm to help him out, but moreover, he wanted to keep Luke as far away from the Empire as possible. Beru, recognizing the wanderlust in her nephew's eyes, tried to change Owen's mind, telling him, "Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He's got too much of his father in him". Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Shortly thereafter, an Imperial Stormtrooper squadron, the Desert Sands, Zeta Squadron, were assigned to Tatooine in search of two droids carrying stolen design schematics for the Empire's space station the Death Star. They learned that the droids had been recovered by a tribe of Jawas, who then sold them to Owen Lars. Squad leader Mod Terrik led Zeta Squadron to the Lars' moisture farm, but the droids were no longer there. They captured Beru and Owen and interrogated them. Under orders of Darth Vader himself, Mod Terrik slaughtered Beru and Owen, incinerating their bodies and leaving their charred remains on the ground outside the entranceway to their home. They were later discovered by Luke who gave them a proper burial. Star Wars Episode IV: A New HopeWhen the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale; Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina Notes & Trivia * Anne Geraty provided the voice for Beru in the Star Wars National Public Radio Dramatization. Parodies Troops Beru Lars was one of the main characters in the 1998 Star Wars fan film Troops, directed by Kevin Rubio. She was played by actress Susan Hinshaw. The film, a spoof on the TV series Cops, presented Beru as an angry "white trash" farmer who routinely abused her husband Owen. Imperial Stormtroopers arrived at the moisture farm to settle a domestic dispute between the two, but Beru, refusing to recognize their authority, ran away from them only to be shot in the back. Troops Robot Chicken An animated action figure version of Beru Lars also appeared in the sketch comedy series Robot Chicken. Voiced by actress Rachel Leigh Cook, she appeared in Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II. Merchandise * An action figure of the older Beru Lars was produced as part of the 1999 Powers of the Force series two collection. She came double-packed with a WED Treadwell repair droid. Accessories included a glass of Aunt Beru's classic "Blue milk". The Beru figure was also included in the 2008 Star Wars Legacy Collection Moisture farm playset (along with Owen Lars). Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 1 * Star Wars 2 |-|Novels= * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= See also External Links * * Beru Lars at Wookieepedia * Beru Lars at Cabbagestew.com * Beru Lars at Star Wars.com Databank * Beru Lars at the Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia References ---- Category:0 BBY/Deaths